1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved bookbinding strip and method of binding books. A popular bookbinding system uses a pair of strips, one strip having relatively rigid thermoplastic studs projecting therefrom, the other having holes to receive the studs. Paper formed with holes complementary to the studs is clamped between the pair of strips, the excess stud lengths are cut off and the ends of the studs preferably formed with rivet heads, completing the bind. The present invention uses flexible studs, and grooves are formed in the second strip to receive the bent over stud lengths. In order to improve the quality of the bind, the studs are serrated and the edges of the grooves in the female strip are also serrated to improve the grip of the female strips on the studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013 shows commercially available pairs of plastic strips. The present invention differs from such strips in three respects: first, the studs are flexible; second, grooves are formed in the female strip to receive the studs; and, third, serrations are formed in the studs and in the grooves to interlock.
Serrated studs are shown in British Pat. No. 950,768 to Baumgart; however such studs are not bent over to be slipped into channels nor are the channels serrated.
Flexible studs of various types have been used for binding computer paper and the like, but such binding strips require complicated means for holding the bent over studs in place.